


I've Never So Adored You

by Reclusive_Unicorn



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Texting, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusive_Unicorn/pseuds/Reclusive_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The phone chimes again, all too cheerful for the time of night it is. Foggy relents and picks it up to read Matt’s text, bracing himself for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never So Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by [this text post](http://foggyasfuck.tumblr.com/post/119650023941/can-we-talk-about-matt-sending-foggy-really-out-of) on tumblr: "can we talk about matt sending foggy really out of focus and badly-framed nudes and foggy loving them so much"

It's the middle of the night when his phone plays it's generic, jaunty text alert.

Foggy knows better than to ignore it, really he does. There’s only one person who could be texting him at this hour for a myriad of reasons that range from bad to outright horrific. Foggy grunts and pulls the covers over his face to hide from the phone screen’s light.

It chimes again, all too cheerful for the time of night it is. Foggy relents and picks it up to read Matt’s text, bracing himself for the worst. 

 _Today 1:06AM  
_ _> > I’m too tired to make it to your place tonight. <<_

 _Today 1:07AM  
_ _> > Sorry. <<_

Foggy lets out a loud sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in.  

 _Today 1:09AM  
_ _< < it’s cool buddy. get some beauty sleep and i’ll see you tomorrow. >>_

He expects that to be the end of it, but as he sets his phone down on the nightstand it chimes again.

 _Today 1:09AM  
_ _> > Here’s something to make it up to you. ;-) <<_

There’s no time to process that Matt just texted him a winky emoticon for the first time ever because the picture that follows it makes his mouth go dry. It’s a bit fuzzy, the top of Matt’s head is out of frame and the glare from the mirror is a bit harsh—even still that is—that is definitely Matt’s sculpted back and ass on display. 

A second picture pops up and it’s more blurry then the last one. He can tell it’s a picture of Matt’s chest and torso, though. Because unless Matt’s spontaneously developed new birth marks on his chest since the last time Foggy’s seen him naked, those two pink dots can’t be anything other than Matt’s nipples. And okay, Foggy can’t help but laugh a little at this one.

Another picture follows and is taken slightly farther back, off center and out of the three the least blurry. Foggy has no idea what Matt was trying to do in this one, it’s like he tried to angle himself in a way for the bathroom counter top to hide everything from the crotch down but the angle he took the picture from has failed him. The head of Matt’s hard cock and then some standing flush against his lower stomach—was Matt getting off on this?

The phone goes off in rapid succession:

 _Today 1:20AM_  
_> > Are you still awake? <<_  
_> > Did they turn out okay? <<  
__> > Foggy???? <<_

Something in Foggy’s chest suddenly cracks open, and warmth pours out with softness that he can’t quite find words to describe. He scoffs, leave it to him to get sappy over a bunch of nudes. It’s much too late for any emotion that doesn’t involve sleeping, and so he shakes himself out of it and starts typing. Leaving Matt hanging after this is the last thing he wants to do.

 _Today 1:21AM  
_ _< < OMG you’re a tease, matthew murdock. an awful, *awful* tease. borderline torture i say! >>_

The minutes tick by and Foggy starts to worry he’s said the wrong thing when Matt sends him one final picture of himself, lying in bed this time. The bottom half of Matt’s face is out of frame and oh, Foggy is intimately acquainted with the soft, post orgasmic look in those eyes.

 _Today 1:25AM  
_ _> > You can get payback tomorrow lol good night maverick! <<_

Foggy saves the picture before tossing the phone across the bed, lies back down and lets out a loud groan of sexual frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: for those that don't know it's totally possible to make emoticons and abbreviations like 'lol' with voice to text, at least with siri. now just imagine matt murdock holding up his phone to his face and saying very seriously: 'winky face' and 'ell oh ell'. do it.
> 
> (come follow my [tumblr](http://mattmurdockscane.tumblr.com/)!)


End file.
